Not finish yet
by llychu
Summary: Ini ulang tahun Gaara. Kadonya, ya Hinata. Loh?


**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **Pair : Gaara x Hinata**

 **Rated : M**

 **Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

"Ulang tahun Gaara- _senpai_?"

Hinata melongok sedikit kearah Neji yang sibuk dengan laptop dipangkuannya. Hinata sendiri sedang asyik mengunyah kue beras pemberian bibi Chiyo tetangga sebelah. Mereka berdua tengah bersantai diruang tengah kediaman Hyuuga.

"Hn," jawab Neji tanpa menoleh kearah Hinata, "Dan dia mengundangmu."

"Kenapa dia mengundangku? Aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya, _nii-san_."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengundangnya kemakan malam pesta ulang tahunmu kemarin?" kepala Neji menoleh kearah Hinata, wajahnya sedikit dihiasi kerlingan nakal pada adik sepupunya itu.

"I-itu karena Neji- _nii_ bilang keluarga Sabaku pergi keluar kota untuk pesta akhir tahun perusahaan mereka." Jawab Hinata dengan pipi memerah, "A-aku hanya tidak mau dia melewati tahun baru sendiri, _nii-san_."

Bibir tipis Neji membentuk seringai. Beberapa kali Gaara datang kerumahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama. Karena Hinata ahli dalam bahasa, Neji meminta bantuannya untuk membantu menerjemahkan beberapa bahan tugas kedalam bahasa Jepang. Dari sana Hinata dan Gaara saling kenal. Hanya sebatas kenal, mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Tapi Neji, yang sudah hidup 15 tahun lamanya dengan Hinata tahu seluk beluk tingkah gadis itu. Dan menurut Neji, Hinata menaruh minat pada Gaara.

"Anggap saja undangan teman. Tidak enak kalau tidak datang."

Setelah berpikir, akhirnya Hinata mengangguk. Tidak sopan juga menolak undangan seseorang tanpa alasan yang pasti. Lagipula tanggal 19 januari itu Sabtu. Hinata tidak terlalu repot dengan tugas kuliahnya.

"Baiklah. 2 hari lagi, kan? Nejii- _nii_ sudah beli kado?"

Neji menggeleng, "Belum. Kalau kau mau belikan apa?"

"Entalah, aku tidak tahu kesukaanya." Ujar Hinata sedikit lirih. Dia benar-benar belum mengenal Gaara.

"Belikan apa saja dia pasti terima. Walaupun dia panda yang jutek, tapi dia tidak jahat, kok." Neji menutup laptopnya dan beranjak dari sofa, "Aku akan minta bantuan Tenten mendandanimu. Aku tidak mau adikku yang terkenal cuek berpenampilan ini salah kostum."

Kerucutan kecil terlihat dibibir Hinata. Memang apa salahnya suka dengan _jeans_ dan kaos? Itu memang pakaian yang nyaman bagi Hinata di kesehariannya.

" _Nii-san_ …" rengek Hinata.

"Oh—" sebelum menaiki tangga, Neji berbalik dan menatap Hinata, "Karena temanya _pool party_ , kau jangan lupa bi—"

"Bikini?!" potong Hinata cepat.

"Ya, jangan lupa." Setelah itu Neji melenggang keanak tangga yang membawanya kekamar. Meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya bisa menganga dan menghela nafas gusar berkali-kali.

.

.

.

Sejak pertama datang Hinata merasa tak nyaman. Tidak banyak yang gadis itu kenal dipesta yang cukup –sangat- meriah itu. Kediaman Sabaku memang besar. Nyaris 3 kali lebih besar daripada _mansion_ Hyuuga. Padahal Hinata merasa rumahnya juga sudah lumayan besar. Kali ini pesta masih terlihat formal. Para tamu masih memakai _dress_ dan pakaian formal lainnya untuk pria. Hinata sendiri memakai _dress_ yang dibelikan Tenten –pacar Neji- sehari lalu. Tadinya Hinata ingin menolak. Tapi tidak enak juga karena sudah ada orang yang repot-repot membelikannya. _Dress_ hitam itu tampak kontras dikulitnya yang putih, nyaris pucat. Apalagi pendeknya hanya menutupi setengah paha Hinata. Lengan dress itu ¾ berjaring. Mempunyai leher V, memperlihatkan garis dada Hinata yang sedikit menonjol. Kalau saja ini tidak didalam ruangan, Hinata yakin dia akan mati kedinginan. Bayangkan saja punggungnya yang tereskpos karena rendahnya hanya sebatas pinggang Hinata. Rambut panjangnya tidak bisa membantu karena digulung keatas oleh Tenten. Kalau saja ayahnya lihat, Hinata bisa digulung dengan kain sekarang juga.

Neji hanya geleng kepala melihat pilihan Tenten. Tapi karena Neji rasa pasti akan ada yang lebih terbuka dari Hinata, pemuda itu tidak ambil pusing. Yang sejurus kemudian dia sesali karena adik perempuannya itu menjadi pusat perhatian para tamu undangan. Memang lebih banyak tamu wanita yang mengekspos kulitnya dengan pakaian lebih mini dari Hinata. Hanya saja adiknya itu memang asing dan terlihat cantik malam ini. Jarang Hinata berdandan, paling hanya pelembab dan sedikit pemerah bibir. Tapi malam ini dia terlihat berbeda.

"Neji, itu adikmu?"

Neji memutar matanya, jengah. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya orang-orang bertanya padanya. Kalau Neji ladeni dengan kata 'ya', maka selanjutnya…

"Kenalkan aku, dong!"

"Kau sudah punya gandengan, Kiba." Kali ini Tenten yang jawab. Dia selalu berada disamping Neji selama pesta berjalan.

"Tapi adikmu masih sendiri, kan? Kalau begitu aku akan kesana dan mene—"

"Jangan harap." Nada horror Neji membuat Kiba menelan kembali kata-katanya yang belum tuntas.

"Neji- _nii_ ,"

Suara halus yang terdengar dekat itu sontak membuat ketiganya menoleh. Hinata yang tadi ada disudut ruangan sekarang ada diantara ketiganya. Kiba, yang melihat Hinata lebih dekat melebarkan matanya. Hinata terlihat lebih menawan jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Kenapa, Hinata?"

"Aku belum melihat Gaara- _senpai_ ," ujarnya lagi.

"Kuantarkan padanya, ya? Hinata?" Kiba menawarkan. Dengan cepat pemuda itu mendorong Neji dan berdiri disebelah Hinata, "Gaara ada disa—"

"Gaara ada didekat kue, Hinata. Kau berikan kadonya dan kembali lagi kemari." Neji mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kiba, mendelik pada pemuda bertatto diwajahnya itu. "Kau bisa pergi sendirikan, Hinata?"

Semua orang tahu tatapan garang dari Neji menjadi peringatan tingkat satu untuk tidak mendekati Hinata. Gadis lavender itu mengangguk dan segera melangkahkan kakinya kearah kue besar yang ada ditengah ruangan. Dia tidak bisa melihat Gaara karena pemuda surai merah itu banyak dikelilingi orang. Mata Hinata menatap kagum pada Gaara. Pemuda itu memakai celana bahan hitam yang sehitam sepatu pantofelnya. Jas hitam dipadu kemeja putih didalamnya tampak pas ditubuh tegapnya.

Hinata harus berhenti sesaat untuk menormalkan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba memompa dengan cepat. Alasan lain dia harus berhenti karena banyak orang disekeliling pria itu yang juga memberikan kado. Perlahan, Hinata maju sedikit demi sedikit. Mengantri untuk mengucapkan selamat padanya.

"Gaara- _senpai_ ," cicitnya pelan. Pemuda itu belum menoleh. Mungkin karena suara Hinata terlalu kecil.

"Maaf," dorongan dari belakang tubuhnya membuat Hinata sedikit terhuyung. Beruntung dia tidak menabrak siapapun yang ada didepannya. Dengan segera Hinata menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati pria dengan pola biru diwajahnya. Hinata sedikit salah tingkah saat mata pria itu tidak lepas darinya.

"Y-ya. Tidak apa-apa." Sahut Hinata dan melempar senyum kikuknya.

"Kau teman Gaara?" tanya pria itu.

"Ada apa Kankuro- _nii_?"

Hinata dan Kankuro menoleh berbarengan kearah Gaara yang sudah ada tepat dibelakang mereka. _Jade_ milik Gaara sedikit melebar saat melihat gadis yang memakai baju dengan punggung terbuka itu Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat manis dimatanya.

"S- _senpai_ ,"

"Gaara, dia juniormu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang punya junior semanis ini?"

Rona merah Hinata menyebar cepat dipipi gadis itu. Membuatnya tambah menggemaskan. Bahkan Gaara bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan halus yang menanyakan siapa gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Kembali ketempatmu, Kankuro." Tiba-tiba nada Gaara tak bersahabat. Bahkan panggilan _nii_ dibelakang Kankuro tidak terdengar. Itu bisa menjadi pertanda Gaara tidak menyukai pertanyaannya barusan. Dengan acuh karena sudah sering mendapati tingkah kurang ajar adiknya itu, Kankuro tersenyum pada Hinata dan berjalan menjauh. Menyisakan Gaara dan Hinata dalam suasana yang canggung.

"S- _senpai_. S-selamat ulang tahun. Terimakasih sudah mengundaku, tolong diterima kadonya."

Tangan Hinata mengulur pada Gaara, menyerahkan sekotak kado berwarna merah. Tangannya kembali dia tarik saat Gaara sudah menerima kadonya.

"Hn, terimakasih." Balas Gaara dengan nada tenangnya, "Kau sendiri? Tadi aku melihat Neji,"

"Y-ya, Neji- _nii_ dan Tenten- _senpai_ ada didekat balkon."

"Kau akan disini sampai pesta selesai, kan?" tanya Gaara, masih dengan nada datarnya.

Dengan ragu Hinata mengangguk, "A-ayah bilang aku harus pulang bersama Neji- _nii_. Jadi sampai malam tidak masalah."

Gaara mengangguk. Ada senyum tipis dibibirnya, tipis, sangat tipis. Gaara terkenal dengan kepribadian tenangnya. Jadi pemuda itu jarang menampakkan ekspresinya.

"Aku k-kesana dulu, _senpai_." Setelah membungkuk Hinata segera beranjak dari hadapan Gaara. Dia tidak tahan lama-lama ada didekat Gaara. Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian karena mengobrol dengan sang empunya acara.

"Aku tidak pernah lihat gadis itu, Gaara? Dia adik tingkat kita, ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Pemuda disampingnya terkekeh pelan, "Kenapa kau ini? Ah! Apa dia gadis yang kemarin Naruto bilang bisa membuat seorang Gaara tidur nyenyak dan mimpi indah?"

"Sai, kau mulai banyak bicara." desis Gaara tajam.

"Dan kau mulai banyak tidur akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan aku pernah lihat kau memeluk sapu tangan warna ungu lalu langsung tertidur saat mengerjakan tugas diapartemen Naruto." Sai mengerling nakal pada Gaara, "Aku tidak akan aneh jika orang lain yang banyak tidur, contohnya Shikamaru. Tapi ini kau Gaara, bahkan dokter saja angkat tangan pada penyakit insomniamu."

Gaara mendengus kasar hingga terdengar oleh Sai. Dia akui, sejak mencium wangi gadis itu Gaara cepat mengantuk. Bahkan cenderung banyak tidur. Wajahnya lebih terlihat _fresh_. Padahal sehari dia hanya bisa tidur paling lama 3-4 jam. Insomnia akut.

Gaara sendiri tidak mengembalikan sapu tangan yang dipinjamkan Hinata padanya karena kebasahan percikan air hujan saat berada dirumah gadis itu. Gaara langsung suka wanginya, wangi yang semerbak saat ia berdekatan dengan Hinata, wangi lavender.

"Lihat, lihat. Bahkan matamu tida pernah lepas darinya. Ya, tidak hanya matamu saja, sih. Ternyata banyak juga yang memperhatikannya." goda Sai saat tahu Gaara terus menatap Hinata.

"Sai, seharusnya kau tidak baca buku aneh yang membuatmu banyak bicara." Nada datar dan wajah yang murka tidak membuat Sai takut. Bahkan pemuda pucat itu tertawa nyaris terbahak kalau tidak mengingat ini pesta Gaara. Sai paham bahwa sahabat _stoic_ -nya itu sedang jatuh cinta dan cemburu. Tapi namanya juga Gaara Sabaku, pemuda dengan surai merahnya yang dingin dan susah jujur pada perasaanya sendiri.

"Oke. Maaf," sesal Sai saat membuat si bintang pesta kesal. "Bagaimana pesta selanjutnya dimulai saja? Kurasa para lelaki akan mendapatkan pandangan baru dan mengalihkannya dari Hinata?"

.

.

.

Tidak. Sai salah besar. Dirinya salah besar. Darimananya mengalihkan pandangan jika nyatanya lebih banyak pasang mata yang menatap Hinata? Sekarang bukan hanya laki-laki yang memandanganya penuh minat. Gadis-gadis lain juga memandang Hinata dengan iri karena bentuk tubuh gadis itu.

Sekarang pesta beralih ke- _pool party_. Kolam renang besar yang ada didalam ruangan olahraga keluarga Sabaku sudah dipenuhi dengan muda-mudi yang saling bergoyang mengikuti irama. Bikini yang nyentrik, bentuk kotak-kotak diperut yang menarik. Pesta itu membuat suasana dinginnya musim tidak terasa.

Hinata hanya bisa melihat semuanya dari kejauhan. Benar-benar tidak ada yang dia kenal disana. Neji sedang sibuk dengan Tenten menjadi _bartender_ dadakan. Satu-satunya yang dia kenal ya, Gaara. Tapi tidak mungkin dia mengajak ngobrol Gaara yang dikelilingi teman-temannya. Baju Hinata berganti dengan bikini, yang lagi-lagi dibelilkan Tenten. Neji sempat kesal karena Tenten membelikan bikini warna ungu tua yang sangat terbuka. Tapi namanya juga bikini, kalau tertutup bukan bikini namanya. Rambut Hinata yang tadi digulung sengaja diurai kebawah untuk menyamarkan sedikit tubuhnya. Berhasil. Dada Hinata yang tergolong D _cup_ itu sedikit tertutupi.

"Kau adik Neji, ya?" tiba-tiba pemuda pirang dengan mata biru cerahnya itu menyapa Hinata yang sedang duduk dengan kaku disalah satu sudut meja.

"Y-ya?"

"Pantas saja kau sendiri. Tidak ada yang kau kenal?" pemuda itu berujar dengan semangat. "Oh—aku Naruto. Teman sekampus Neji."

"Hinata," balas Hinata. Dia tidak gugup karena merasa pemuda disebelahnya bersikap _friendly_. Lagipula mata biru itu tidak menyiratkan aura kelam dan nafsu. Hinata bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

"Kukira tadinya kau pacar Gaara karena tidak pernah kulihat. Tapi karena matamu sama dengan Neji, jadi aku langsung mengenalmu."

"Langsung mengenalku?" beo Hinata bingung. Dia rasa ini pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Ya, kau Hinata, adik Neji yang membuat Gaara bis—"

"Kau mencuri _start_ , Naruto." Kiba menyelak dan ikut duduk dikursi kosong yang tersedia. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau bersama sirambut durian ini, Hinata."

Hinata melihat Naruto dan Kiba bergantian. Bingung kenapa dua pemuda tampan itu menghampirinya.

"Kiba, kau harusnya menemani Shion." Celetuk Naruto.

"Lihat kesana," Naruto mengikuti jari telunjuk Kiba. Hinata juga diam-diam mengikuti arah pandang dua pemuda itu, "Dia sedang asik sendiri."

Hinata melebarkan matanya saat melihat seorang gadis _blonde_ tengah berciuman mesra dipojok ruangan yang bersebrangan dengan mereka bertiga sekarang. Padahal tadi Gaara sudah menjelaskan pestanya ini harus bersih dari narkoba dan seks bebas. Gaara sudah memberikan ruang bagi mereka yang ingin bermalam dilantai dua kediaman Sabaku yang terdiri dari 23 kamar tidur. Well, tidak heran jika rumah Gaara dijadikan tempat pestanya tanpa perlu repot-repot memesan hotel.

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari?" nada Naruto sedikit tidak bersahabat.

"Masa kau tidak mau menghiburku sih, Naruto?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Sekarang kau pergi karena aku mau mengobrol dengan Hi—"

"Kalian berdua pergi," suara dingin itu, ketiganya kenal. Punggung Hinata yang terbuka terasa hangat saat sesuatu menutupinya. Sebuah handuk merah besar tersemat ditubuhnya.

"Gaara- _senpai_?" lirih Hinata.

"Kiba, percuma kita mencuri _start_ jika Gaara sudah ada di garis _finish_ duluan." Naruto merangkul Kiba dan menariknya menjauh. Dengan enggan akhirnya Kiba mengikuti Naruto. Mereka tahu jika nada posesif itu sudah keluar dari mulut Gaara, mereka harus mengalah pada si bungsu Sabaku itu jika tidak mau ada masalah.

"Te-terimakasih, _senpai_."

Gaara menoleh pada Hinata. Ekspresinya datar. Membuat Hinata bingung sekaligus kagum karena Gaara begitu tampan.

"Pakai bajumu."

"Y-ya? Kan pestanya belum us—"

"Ikut aku,"

Tiba-tiba Gaara menarik Hinata dan membawa gadis itu keluar dari ruangan olahraga. Hinata hanya bisa menurut saat Gaara membawanya menaiki tangga hingga kelantai tiga. Capek juga karena ternyata anak tangganya lumayan banyak. Saat memasuki kamar besar, jantung Hinata bertalu-talu tak karuan. Perasaan takut mulai menggerayanginya. Suara pintu ditutup membawa kesadaran Hinata kembali. Dia sekarang ada dikamar besar yang bercat putih. Hampir semua dominan putih.

"Sekarang bilang padaku, apa yang dikatakan Naruto dan Kiba?"

Entah sejak kapan Gaara sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada. Menutupi sedikit otot dadanya yang tercetak jelas karena pemuda itu hanya memakai _boxer_ renangnya. Hinata sendiri hanya mengeratkan handuk yang ada dibahunya.

"M-mereka tidak bilang apapun. S- _senpai_ datang se-sebelum me-mereka bicara banyak," mata Hinata tak fokus. Dia berkali-kali menatap kaki dan tangannya bergantian.

"Hinata,"

"Y-ya, _senpai_?" Hinata mendongak, memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap mata Gaara yang selanjutnya dia rutuiki karena membuat jantungnya makin berdetak cepat.

"Terimakasih untuk kado parfummu. Aku suka wangi _citrus_ ," Gaara melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata hingga jarak mereka tinggal satu langkah, "Tapi kau tahu apa yang paling kuinginkan diulangtahun yang ke 23?"

Hinata menggeleng. Bingung sendiri dengan keadaanya sekarang. Terkurung berdua diruangan dengan si bintang pesta.

"Kau."

DEG— mata Gaara berubah lembut. Dia menarik pinggang Hinata dan membawa gadis itu pada dekapannya. Berbeda tinggi yang cukup jauh membuat Gaara harus menunduk untuk menyatukan kening mereka. Ada rasa yang menggelitik saat nafas mint Gaara berhembus disekitar wajahnya.

"Se- _senpai_ , kau…"

"Kau mau jadi kadoku?" suara Gaara penuh dengan hasrat yang kuat untuk memiliki. Kedua tangannya melingkar posesif dipinggang Hinata. Membawa gadis itu untuk lebih dekat lagi dengannnya.

Nafas Hinata tercekat. Dia tidak bisa berpikiran yang lain selain pemuda yang memeluknya ini. Aroma tubuh khas milik Gaara menyeruak dihidungnya. Memabukan.

"Aku mau jadi kadomu, _senpai_." Jawab Hinata setelah beberapa menit hening. Gaara menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya, menelisik diwajah manis Hinata yang sudah polos tanpa make up. Gadis itu tetap cantik ada dan tidaknya riasan diwajahnya.

"Benarkah? Kadoku?"

Hinata mengangguk malu, dia memang tertarik dengan sikap tenang yang dimiliki Gaara semenjak bertamu kerumahnya. "Kadomu,"

Seringai halus terpampang dibibir Gaara, "Boleh aku buka kadoku sekarang?"

Mata Hinata melebar bersamaan dengan bibir Gaara yang menciumnya. Ciuman tiba-tiba yang terasa menuntut dan tak sabaran. Tangan Hinata yang tadi menahan handuk dibahunya dia lingkarkan dileher Gaara. Membuat handuk itu terjun bebas kebawah.

Sebelah tangan Gaara menahan kepala Hinata yang terus-terusan mundur. Membuat Gaara gemas karena ciumannya terus terputus-putus. Lama kelamaan Hinata bisa mengimbangi ciuman Gaara. Sesekali jemari Hinata meremas surai merah milik Gaara. Merasa Hinata sudah membalas ciumannya, kedua tangan Gaara diletakkan dibawah bokong Hinata. Menguncinya kuat dan mengangkat gadis itu pada gendongannya. Sontak Hinata melepas ciumannya dan melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Gaara.

"S- _Senpai_ …enghh." Hinata merasakan sesuatu menerjang kemaluannya. G-stringnya tipis. Membuat apapun yang menyentuhnya sangat terasa. Apalagi posisinya seperti sekarang, membuat Hinata tahu benda apa yang tepat ada didepan kemaluannya.

"Boleh? Aku sangat menginginkanmu," pinta Gaara dengan suara serak menahan gairah. Sejenak Hinata ragu. Dia belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi dia pernah mengintip Neji dan Tenten melakukan ini saat Tenten menginap dirumah mereka karena ayah mereka pergi keluar kota.

"A-aku takut," lirih Hinata dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Gaara. Perbuatan yang membuat Gaara merutuk karena nafas gadis itu membuatnya makin bergairah.

"Kenapa? Kau pikir aku main-main denganmu?" Gaara merasa anggukan dilehernya, "Kau bisa merasakan detak jantungku, kan?"

Lagi, Gaara merasa anggukan dari Hinata. Jantung Gaara memang berdetak hebat. Hinata bisa merasakan karena dada pemuda itu telanjang.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku senyaman ini, bahkan hanya dengan wangimu."

Perlahan Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Gaara. Karena ada digendongan Gaara, wajah mereka sejajar. Mata Gaara mengumbar ketulusan dan gairah yang tertahan. Menyiratkan betapa dia menginginkan Hinata. Tanpa menjawab, Hinata kembali mencium Gaara. Diawali kecupan hangat dan lumatan pada bibir pemuda itu. Gaara tersenyum. Dia membawa tubuh Hinata pada kasurnya dan merebahkannya disana. Membalas ciuman Hinata dengan sama-sama dalamnya.

.

.

.

Bikini pemberian Tenten sudah berserakan dilantai kamar Gaara. Dalam hati Gaara senang karena mudah membuat Hinata dalam keadaan polos. Demi apapun Gaara tidak akan mengizinkan Hinata memakai bikini didepan umum lagi. Dia tidak rela membagi tubuh indah Hinata pada siapapun. Kecupan Gaara turun keleher Hinata. Membuatnya menggelinjang merasakan sensasi aneh. Ditambah tangkupan tangan Gaara pada dada kirinya. Yang kanan? Sekarang jadi santapan Gaara.

"S-sen…nghh, _senpai_ …"

Gaara menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan mendongak kearah Hinata, "Gaara. Panggil Gaara."

Hinata mengangguk. Gaara kembali bermain dengan dada Hinata. Lagi-lagi Hinata mendesah. Kali ini memanggil nama Gaara dengan begitu seksinya.

"A-aku…a-ada yang—" Hinata meracau saat dirasakan perutnya melilit dan sesuatu membuncah dari pusat tubuhnya, "Ga-Gaarahh!"

Gaara tersenyum senang. Hinata sampai untuk yang pertama. Nafas gadis itu putus-putus. Gaara kembali merayap dan naik ketubuh Hinata setelah melepas boxer renangnya. Cukup _foreplay_ kali ini. Gaara sudah benar-benar tak sabar untuk masuk kedalam Hinata.

"Hey," suara parau Gaara membuat Hinata menoleh, "Sekarang, bolehkan?"

Ada sebersit keraguan dimata _amethyst_ Hinata dan Gaara sadar itu. Dia mengecup dahi Hinata, memberi keyakinan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa semuanya karena Gaara mencintainya.

"Mau berhenti?" tawar Gaara.

Dengan malu Hinata menggeleng. Dia memantapkan hatinya untuk benar-benara menjadi kado bagi Gaara. Kedua kakinya dia lingkarkan kepinggang Gaara. Memberi sinyal jika Gaara bisa memulainya.

"Tahan, oke?" bisik Gaara tepat ditelinganya. Hinata hanya bisa melingkarkan tangannya dan memeluk leher Gaara kuat. Bisa dirasakan benda asing yang keras mencoba memasukinya. Benda tumpul itu memaksa masuk. Membuat Hinata meringis karena sakit.

"A-aku mas-suk," geram Gaara tertahan karena merasa tersiksa. Dia sangat menahan kekuatannya agar tak memasuki Hinata dengan buru-buru. Menumpahkan nafsunya dengan menggigit kecil pundak Hinata.

"A-akh! Ngh—hiks…"

Gaara berhenti bergerak saat mendengar Hinata menangis. "Hinata?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengangguk dan mendorong pinggulnya melawan pinggul Gaara. Melihat respon pasif dari Gaara, Hinata menoleh dan membawa wajah Gaara kehadapannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh…"

"Ini yang pertama?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata mengangguk, "Kenap—"

"Bodoh!" dengan segera Gaara menjauh dari Hinata. Membungkus tubuh polos gadis itu dengan selimutnya. Gaara segera berlari kedalam kamar mandi. Tidak menghiraukan panggilan bingung Hinata.

"Gaara- _senpai_? Ada apa? Jangan membuatku takut, _senpai_?!" Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar mandi berkali-kali. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara kucuran air dari shower yang terdengar.

" _Senpai_! Aku –hiks- kau kenapa?"

Gaara yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan laki-lakinya merutuk sejenak. Dia kembali mempercepat laju tangan pada kejantannya. 'Adik'nya itu harus segera ditidurkan.

Akhirnya lenguhan panjang terdengar dari bibir Gaara. Dia menikmati sisa-sisa klimaksnya dan segera membersihkan dirinya. Tidak didengar lagi ketukan pada pintu kamar mandinya. Setelah selesai, Gaara segera memakai celana panjangnya dan kaus. Buru-buru dia keluar dan melihat Hinata menangis sesegukan dipinggir ranjangnya. Selimut tebalnya masih membungkus tubuh telanjang gadis itu.

"Hinata,"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hinata mendongak dan melihat Gaara buru-buru menghampirinya.

" _Senpai_ …" ujar Hinata menahan tangis.

"Maaf… maaf…. maafkan aku," Gaara segera memeluk tubuh Hinata dan menggumam maaf pada gadis itu. Gaara menganggap dirinya bodoh karena nyaris merenggut kesucian Hinata. Dan lebih menganggap bodoh lagi saat dia berpikir Hinata sudah pernah melakukannya.

"K-kau tidak me-menyukaiku?"

"Bodoh!" rutuk Gaara lagi. Dia melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Hinata, "Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak mau melukaimu. Maaf kalau aku berpikir kau pernah melakukannya. Aku tidak tahu ini yang pertama, maaf!"

Gaara kembali membawa Hinata pada dekapannya.

"Aku t-tidak masalah. S- _senpai_ bisa…"

"Sssst, diamlah. Aku tidak mau kau bilang kau tidak apa-apa. Aku memikirkanmu, masa depanmu. Bohong jika aku tidak tergoda. Tapi, aku akan menunggu jika kau benar-benar siap." Gaara membelai pelan puncak kepala Hinata, "Tidak masalah, Hinata. Yang penting kau tetap menjadi kadoku. Dan akan kubuka jika kau sudah siap."

Hinata mengangguk dan menangis makin deras. Dia terharu dan tersentuh karena Gaara begitu sayang dan menghargainya sebagai wanita. Tidak salah jika dia percaya pada pemuda yang mendekapnya erat saat ini.

"Termiakasih, _senpai_. Terimakasih."

.

.

.

"Kemeja siapa itu, Hinata?"

Neji, yang telah usai menjadi _bartender_ dadakan bertanya pada Hinata yang duduk ditempatnya semula. Sekarang dia memakai bikini yang ditutupi kemeja putih besar.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu itu? Kau menangis? Ada yang menyakitimu?" tiba-tiba Neji panik. Dia megecek keadaan Hinata dari atas hingga bawah dan menyadari ada bercak merah dileher adik perempuannya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa _nii-san_."

"Maksudmu? Dan kenapa lehermu merah? Siapa yang mela—"

"Aku yang melakukannya, Neji." Tangan Gaara terulur dan melingkar dileher Hinata. Membuat orang-orang yang masih menikmati pesta terperanjat. "Tenang saja, aku tidak berbuat sejauh itu, kok. Aku menjaga kadoku dengan baik."

Neji menyeringai. Dia bisa memegang kata-kata Gaara karena memang pemuda itu penuh dengan tanggung jawab dan sangat menghargai wanita. Ya, walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri Gaara dan dirinya juga pernah bermain wanita dibelakang Tenten. Hey, namanya lelaki, kan?

"Kata siapa aku menyetujui kau, panda jutek?"

"Dan kata siapa aku harus minta persetujuanmu, Sadako?" tantang Gaara dan mengeratkan dekapannya pada Hinata.

"Sialan kau. Hinata, kita pulang. Ayahmu sudah mencak-mencak menyuruh anaknya pulang!" nada Neji dibuat-buat marah. Tapi Gaara tahu sahabatnya itu hanya bercanda.

"A-aku pulang dulu, _senpai_."

"Hn, sampai rumah hubungi aku, ya?" dengan enggan Gaara melepas pelukannya.

"Iya, selamat menikmati pesta." Hinata tersenyum. Gaara mengecup pelan bibir gadis-nya dan membiarkan semburat merah mengambil alih pipi Hinata.

"Hati-hati,"

Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan menyusul Neji dan Tenten keruang ganti. Para tamu yang menyaksikan Gaara dan Hinata akhirnya melanjutkan pesta mereka. Ada beberapa yang kecewa karena keduanya sudah berhubungan.

"Well, kau benar-benar sudah _finish_ , Gaara."

Naruto menepuk pelan pundak Gaara, mengikuti arah pandangan _jade_ Gaara yang masih terus melihat Hinata menjauh darinya.

"Belum, Naruto. Aku belum sampai _finish_."

THE END—

Buat **RahilsanXD** -yang pasti baca ini karena janji bakal baca tiap ff gaahinaku- sepertinya requestanmu lagi di hold on dulu yak! lagi cari inspirasi, nih! hehehe. Tapi pasti aku buat kalau ada waktu dan isnpirasi mampir, secara aku lagi angguran yang nunggu mau kuliah dimana. wkwkw. Buat nunggu, nih baca ff yang sudah berjamur folderku, hehehehe.

And guys, Happy reading!

RnR seiklasnya :)


End file.
